Pitching a baseball is an art form. However, the mechanics of pitching have a basis in science. All pitchers must employ a pitching rubber on a pitching mound. These pitching mounds are a traditional part of the game of baseball and softball, and these pitching rubbers are mounted at generally the center portion of the pitching mound. Typically, the pitching rubbers are made of hard rubber, and the pitcher must be in contact with the pitching rubber while throwing the baseball or softball. Consequently, these pitching rubbers are subject to wear and must be replaced. The pitching rubber may be securely attached to an embedded stationary support for example a wood block embedded securely in the ground so that the pitching rubber cannot move, providing a secure platform for the pitcher. Additionally, these pitching rubbers are rectangular in shape; the adult pitching rubber is 6 inches wide, 24 inches long and as much as 4 inches thick. If the pitching rubber is properly installed, it should protrude only about a quarter an inch above the mound itself. All baseball pitchers have the same basic pitching technique. This technique has the pitcher balanced over the post leg as the front leg is raised at the beginning of the motion. Softball pitchers do not necessarily raise their front leg but still require balance over their back leg. To successfully implement this technique, the area in front of the pitcher should be free of depressions. A depression in the ground will cause the pitcher to be unable to maintain his/hers balance over at the post leg at the start of the motion. If the pitcher is off-balance at the start of this motion, the pitcher may be even more off-balance as he/her proceeds down the drive line towards the plate. The pitcher loses accuracy and velocity.
However, while a pitching mound is being used, these depressions are created by the pitcher and after a short period of time, these depressions become sufficiently large to create a problem for the pitchers.
One solution to this problem is a step down rubber. A step down rubber is a standard 24×6 ins pitching rubber with a 4×24 ins platform positioned in front of it, towards home plate, that is 2 to 2½ ins below the surface of the rubber. A step down rubber is buried in the pitching mound so that the lower front platform provides support for the dirt in front of the pitching rubber. This platform is not intended to be stepped on. While this prevents depressions from becoming more than 2 to 2½ ins deep, it does not necessarily prevent depressions.
In the major leagues, these depressions are being constantly repaired by the grounds crew, and consequently, these depressions are not a great problem for the pitchers.
With the remaining baseball diamonds, this problem may exist because a grounds crew may not exist. Without a grounds crew, these depressions become large and are a significant problem for pitchers. These depressions in time can be a chronic problem.